Mistletoe
by Phantom shadow mask
Summary: A penguinshpping requested by contestshippininuyashagurl and slight hoennshipping too.


Christmas the time of year that we we give present to the one we love and cherish of one another and yet tragedies still struck at this holidays like every other holidays tragedies struck as a teenage boy walk aimlessly at Snowpoint city of course he is wearing the proper attire. For he is wearing a midnight blue scarf a neon green coat and dark red pants that give little heat for his legs. Now if you are wandering who is this teenage boy is then lets find out what is he is doing eh.

* * *

" Man I wander what I should give Dawn as a present." Said Kenny as he sigh away of pondering of what to give his childhood friend. " Well snowpoint city should give me inspiration or I can ask one of my friend hmm lets see well Gary and Ash is spending time at home with each other and Brock can't get a women even if he tries and not to mention A LOT of restraining order he's been having and Drew is off somewhere killing a guy name Harley. Who's else is there... oh yea Brendan and May is also in Snowpoint city giving out charity to the little child who rarely have toys for Christmas or others holiday the celebrate. Yea I'll do that. Kenny said in a determine voice and walk slowly in case he might get trip. A few minute later he came to the center of Snowpoint city and saw Brendan and May dressing like Mr.and Mrs.Clause smiling at the children faces of the toy they got. Wait who's that isn't Lucas? I thought he is spending time with his family and why is he dressing like a elf? Oh well HEY Brendan MAY. " Kenny shout out as his friend look at him and smile "Hey Kenny whats up? " They both said at the same time " Not good" He reply " Whats not good? " May asked " Well you see I do not know what to give Dawn a present. " Kenny reply.

* * *

" Hmm well lets see Oh I know what present you will give her. " Brendan said while smirking and May look at him in a puzzling look. Brendan then start to looking at the Christmas sack meanwhile all the kids went home for lunch and hot cocoa." AHA there it is here Kenny this is the perfect present for Dawn. " Brendan said while smirking " Ok thank you very much I hope you guys will have a nice holiday." As Kenny dashes through the snow. " Um what exactly did you give him? " May ask him. " Well May its a perfect present for those two." He said while smirking at her. Oh thats remind me." Brendan said while smiling at her as he search through his pocket and found the item and kneel down in front of her and said " May will you make me the man you want to be forever? Will join my hand forever? Lastly will you marry me so our souls can be as one? " Brendan said as he slowly open the box to reveal a sapphire ring that glitters as May eyes are. " Yes Brendan I will! " As May hug him as they both smile at each other. " OK I am sooo out of here " Lucas said " Lucas shut up! you already have a boyfriend! Now let us have our moment ok? " Brendan shout at him making him blush that he said that at him. " Fine but I will spend the rest at my boyfriend house as he walk away to the port that will take him to his boyfriend place. " Well have a nice holiday you guys. " Lucas said in a cheery voice. " You too Lucas " Said May and Brendan.

* * *

Kenny rushes too the the snow finally reaches to his cabin " Dawn you here? " Kenny said in quiet tone. " Yea I'm here taking a shower. " Dawn yell from upstairs " O...Ok " Kenny stammer trying to avoid the picture of Dawn naked body. After a few minute Dawn went downstairs wearing a baby pink pajamas while washing her hair with a towel " Hi Kenny whats up? " " Dawn ask " UM...good I guess. " Kenny said " Oh I got you something " Kenny said as he approach Dawn with the present Brendan give to him earlier today. " Um here you go Dawn. " Kenny said while blushing not knowing what is was. ' Brendan I hope this present is good. ' Kenny thought to himself as Dawn open his present wrapper and contain a white box and slowly open it and gasp at the object for it was a crystal rose which symbolize a forever rose. " K...Kenny did you bought me this? " Dawn ask softly " Um...um yea I bought it. : Kenny stammer then there was silent for a while then Dawn spoke up first and walk towards him slowly give him a soft kiss on his cheeks which make him blush real hard. " W--What was that? " Kenny ask " Look up Kenny. " Dawn reply When Kenny look up it was a mistletoe. " Oh " Kenny said " Merry Christmas Kenny and thanks for the present also I love you too. " Dawn said while blushing. " I love you too Dawn as they share their first kiss.

* * *

" Brendan your plan work and how do you even know they love each other?" May ask while the both of them stare at the new found couple. " It is easy they blush when they see each other so yea thats all. " Brendan reply and smirk at May. " Ah I see now well we better go to our cabin too. " May said " Yup we should. " Brendan reply as they hold hands together and walk to their cabin and holding each others hand.

* * *

This is a request of contestshippininyuashgurl for she requested a penguinshipping sorry it turn out bad so if you guys have any request then leave it use the review or pm me well have a merry early Christmas everyone . 


End file.
